


Magical

by Spacepirateklix



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Connie is cranky, F/M, Pregnancy, Steven is supportive, pregnancy fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-04
Updated: 2016-09-19
Packaged: 2018-08-12 21:20:21
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7949575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Spacepirateklix/pseuds/Spacepirateklix
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Connie constantly questions how pregnancy is supposed to magical, but Steven's there to remind her.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Magical

**Author's Note:**

> There's little to no connverse pregnancy fluff, so I took matters into my own hands. Enjoy this one shot fluff where Connie's really cranky and Steven's really supportive. And I hope this inspires more people (who are better at writing than me) to make more connverse pregnancy fluff stories. Seriously, it's like an endangered species.

Pregnancy, the process of a baby growing inside of someone. When two people patiently wait for the arrival of their child. A joy filled experience where a new human is brought into the world. It's amazing. It's beautiful. It's magical.

At least, that's what Steven told Connie when he said he wanted a baby. To Connie, pregnancy is one of the most miserable experiences she's been through.

Connie was more or less prepared for the expected side effects. Morning sickness, mood swings, cravings, the usual things you see on sitcoms and such. And she accepted the fact that she had to stop going on missions with Steven. It gave her time to catch up on her reading anyway. But as the months pasted by, her growing womb was becoming a bigger annoyance both figuratively and literally. The baby, a girl as Steven and Connie discovered, was turning out to be bigger than the norm. At thirty eight weeks, Connie's future daughter weighed nearly ten pounds. This resulted in a blimp-sized belly that practically looked comical on her small frame. Her protruding stomach caused a fair share of embarrassing problems. Just one example of this happened two days ago. Steven and Connie decided to go out to eat at a restaurant one last time before their daughter was born. The only table available was a booth. When Connie tried to sit down, she found out that she was too big to fit in the booth. Connie's cheeks burned red and Steven had to hold back his laughter if he didn't want to sleep on the couch that night.

Combine situations like that with a waddle that only got more awkward and uncomfortable the more she grew, being unable to pick up objects from the ground, not being able to get up from the bed or couch without Steven's help, and peeing every thirty minutes, and it all made Connie constantly question what made pregnancy so magical.

She was currently lying on her left side in the bed, wearing a grey T-shirt and sweatpants. She was rubbing her belly in circles, trying to calm her rather active child. When Connie first felt her daughter's movements, her heart practically melted. But now, with so little space left, nearly every kick felt genuinely painful. It didn't help that the skin around her belly already felt tight and stretched past her limit.

"Can you stop moving around for ten minutes, sweetie?" Connie said, trying to coax her daughter into Calming down for the night. "Mommy's very tired and your kicks are starting to hurt." What she got as a response was a strong kick to her kidney. Connie groaned in frustration and slowly rolled onto her back. Just then, she heard the door open.

"Hey Connie, I'm back." Steven said as he walked in. "Sorry If I woke you up"

"It's okay, our daughter's been making sure I stay awake until you came home" Connie said, not trying to hide how tired she was.

Steven got into bed after changing into his pajamas. "And how are my favorite ladies doing tonight?" Steven asked as he began patting Connie's taut stomach.

"Fine." Connie replied. "She's been exercising all day. I guess she thinks my organs are punching bags."

"Awww, don't talk like that. I bet she's just as uncomfortable as you are right now, being cramped up in a small space with no room. Plus, our baby kicking around means that she's healthy! Isn't that a good thing?"

Connie had to give it to Steven, both of those points were valid. The baby probably didn't enjoy being inside such a small space, and she'd be terrified if the baby just stopped moving one day.

"I know Steven, I know." Connie said. "It's just... my belly's just so tight now. It feels like I'm gonna burst any minute."

Steven sighed heavily. "Connie, I'm not gonna act like I know what you're going through right now. But don't you... don't you understand how amazing this is?" Steven rolled up Connie's shirt, revealing the large brown orb as he began to rub it. "You're growing a new life inside of you. A new life that's gonna have new experiences and dreams. Pretty soon, you'll be able to hold our daughter in your arms. Isn't... Isn't that just amazing?"

Connie couldn't help but smile at that. If there was one thing that was making this pregnancy bearable, it was Steven. Whenever she complained about aches and pains, he would give her a much needed massage. Whenever she craved something unusual like bacon with whipped cream, he'd make it with no questions asked. Whenever she was unable to pick something up from the ground, he'd be right there with a helping hand.

"How did a nobody like me end up with such a supportive husband like you?" Connie asked.

"You're not a nobody" Steven said. "You're my entire universe."

They both snugged up together and began to drift off to sleep... Until Connie felt the need to pee for the umpteenth time that day.

"Steven, can you help me out of bed?" Connie asked.

Steven couldn't help but chuckle. "We're both not gonna get that much sleep tonight, are we?"

"You try holding it in when there's a ten pound baby using your bladder as a beanbag chair!"


	2. Tired to the bone

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Surprise second chapter for this oneshot! Thinking about a third chapter involving the birth, but no promises since I'm busy with school.

Steven and Connie were currently sitting on the couch, snuggled up together with their hands on Connie's enlarged stomach, and watching TV. Connie's due date was in three days, and both her and Steven couldn't wait for their daughter to be born. Partly because they were exited about bringing their little girl into the world, but mostly because they just wanted this pregnancy to end. Connie obviously received the rougher end of stick. The baby recently dropped, which only added to the pressure on Connie's pelvis/bladder and to her uncomfortable waddle. On the bright side, she could breath slightly easier now that her daughter wasn't cramping her lungs. Emphasis on slightly. While Steven had it better, he was still on the blunt end of Connie's rapid mood swings and new cranky temper. It was decided that they would induce labor on the due date. Steven disagreed with this at first, wanting the baby to be born naturally. Connie made the stern argument that if their daughter forced her to wait an extra day, she'd be tempted to stab someone. So Steven reluctantly agreed with the inducing plan if the baby didn't decide to come on her own.

"So, do you have any plans for tonight?" Steven asked

"Watch a movie, overeat, probably gonna get stuck in the bathtub again, the usual." Connie replied. "Why do you ask?"

"There's a costume party in Beach City tonight. I thought we could go."

Connie groaned. "Steven, I'm not really in the mood. Can't we just be lazy and relax before we become parents?"

"Awww, come on sweetie. It's been forever since we've went to a party like this."

"Yeah? Well it's been forever since I could see my feet." Connie said, sounding more irritated. "I'm not gonna go to a public place in a cheap costume just so people can see me waddle around and accidentally knock people's drinks over with my over inflated beach ball of a belly!"

It got quiet for awhile before Steven spoke again. "That's fine, we don't need to go if you're too tired. But all our friends and family are gonna be there, even the gems. And you haven't seen any of them since the baby shower. Wouldn't it be nice to talk to them before we get too busy with taking care of our daughter?"

Connie sighed. It was getting on her nerves how Steven could persuade her into doing things that would probably result in sore legs and Amethyst cracking jokes about her gargantuan size. "Alright, we can go. But if you plan on dressing me up as a blimp or anything else involving my belly, you're sleeping on the couch."

Steven chuckled at that. "Don't worry, it's nothing like that."

They both got up and went to their bedroom. Steven pulled out two skeleton costumes, one in particular had a cartoon baby skeleton on the shirt.

"I thought we agreed not to get any cheesy maternity clothes." Connie said through gritted teeth.

"You didn't say anything about costumes." Steven said smugly.

After a few short minutes, they both got on their face make up and costumes. After they were done, they both looked in the mirror. Maybe it was the effort they put into the costumes, or maybe it was her hormones acting wonky again, but Connie couldn't help but smile and cradle her belly at the sight.

"Well, what do you think?" Steven said as he placed an arm around her shoulder.

"I'll admit it, we both look pretty cute." Connie said. "How long are we staying at the party again?"

"About two hours."

"Steven, no offense, but I refuse to walk around for two hours when there's a ten pounded baby cramped in my pelvis! Seriously, it feels like there's a bowling ball between my legs right now!"

"So what you're saying is... It feels like our daughter weighs... A SKELE-TON?!" Steven exclaimed with a big grin.

Connie just glared at him for ten seconds straight. Then, she smirked and started clapping slowly. "Very funny Steven, you're sooooo hilarious. By the way, you're sleeping on the couch tonight."


	3. Here comes a baby

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This is definitely gonna be the last chapter. Between tough school, the BioShock collection, and Bojack Horseman, I'm not gonna have a lot of time for fan fics. So I decided to pump out this last chapter. I hope you all enjoyed this! Leave a review and tell me what you think!

Connie didn't care that Steven wanted the baby to come naturally. More accurately, she didn't have the energy to care. Even before she hit eight months, she was tired of being pregnant and refused to go a single day overdue. Steven and Connie went back and forth on the subject until they came to a compromise. While they would induce on Connie's due date, the actual birth would be natural. While he was more than happy with the compromise, Steven still wished that they could let their daughter come on it's own. Whether it be a strange twist of fate or great timing, Connie's water broke the morning they were supposed to get their induction. After some brief panic, they got their bags and rode Lion to the hospital.

Here's the thing about labor that isn't really shown in most TV shows and movies. While there are instances where it onky lasts for a few hours, it can actually last for up to three days. Nothing was set in stone yet, but the doctor and nurse described Connie's process as 'slow but steady'. So it was clear that this miracle of life was gonna take awhile. This lead to an award and tense silence between Steven and Connie. Connie was laying in bed and Steven was sitting next to her, both unsure what to do to pass the time. An occasional contraction would break the silence, with Connie breathing slowly and Steven offering supportive words, but it would come back to silence once the contraction was over. When they got sick of the silence, they just started asking random questions, most of them about the pregnancy.

"What's your least favorite side effects of pregnancy?" Steven asked.

Connie pondered this for a minute, one hand rubbing her chin and the other rubbing her belly. "There's certainly a lot to choose from. For constant annoyance, I'd go with the waddle."

"I thought it made you look cute."

"It made me look like a penguin. Anyway, when do you think my mom's gonna get here?"

"Soon, she probably got stuck in traffic." Steven said, remembering that Mrs Maheswaran agreed to be Connie's birth coach. "Maybe we should've sent Lion."

"Steven, the last time she rode lion she nearly had a heart atta-oh gosh!" Connie said, suddenly wincing in pain at a contraction. Steven grabbed her hand and tried to calm her down.

"I-It's okay, Connie. Just breath, a-alright?" Steven managed to stammer out

"Wow, just breath? That's amazing advice!" Connie said through gritted teeth. Still, she complied and breathed deeply until the contraction was over. "Alright, I'm good. Your turn."

"O-Okay, what do contractions feel like?"

"Well, the skin around my belly gets really tight. And I'm starting to feel pressure in my nether regions. They kinda come in waves, getting more and more painful until they go down."

"I'm... sorry you gotta go through that. Your turn."

There was a pause. When Connie asked another question, it came out like a whisper. "Do you think we'll be good parents?"

Steven looked almost startled by the question, as if he saw a large spider. "Connie... Of course we will! Why would you ask that?"

"I don't know... I guess I'm just anxious about it." Connie said, looking at her large stomach with worry.

"Connie, I'm anxious too." Steven said with his classic gentleness and sympathetic sounding voice. "This is a HUGE day for both of our lives. But I know for a fact that you're gonna be a great mother. You're sweet, kind, patient, the whole package. Our daughter's gonna be the luckiest child in the world with a mom like you."

Connie looked at Steven and smiled gently. "Oh Steven, you always know exactly what to say when I-GAH!" Connie was interrupted by another, much stronger contraction. Steven couldn't help but feel sorry for Connie, who had to go through so much pain.

"My turn to ask a question, I guess." Steven started. "Do you... Do you want the epidural?"

Connie just nodded rapidly, squeezing her eyes shut as she tried to hold back tears.


End file.
